The War-torn Hero
by RainbowDashWriter
Summary: A military veteran gets blasted to Equestria. Fluttershy happens to find the war veteran and gets him to open up about his past. Will these two become great friends? Will the veteran share his secrets with Fluttershy? Some obscene langue.


A War-torn Hero

Chapter 1: War and Hurting

War drags on forever, or at least that's what it seemed to do. Day by day running through fields of mud and water that went up to the knees. Week by week spending long fearful nights in trenches. The cold hard rain hammering down on your head. Year by year barely making an inch of ground on the land. A tall, buff, muscular man walked with an m-16 rifle strapped to his chest. He wore the usual army get up. An ACU camo uniform with bullets and ballistic resistant chest plate. He carried a medium size camo bag filled with water, food, a flashlight, bandages, and of course ammunition. At his waist, he had a 6-inch knife for any close encounters. The soldier's name was Lt. Avery Briggs. He had many years of experience in war. He had trained hard for 4 years and now was part of the marine corps. He was part of many successful missions and had over 100 confirmed kills. Their mission today was to destroy an enemy base and report back.

"Dam Turks had to set base in a fucking desert! It's at least 110 degrees out here! How much longer till we reach the base lieutenant?" Lt. Adams spoke up.

"By my calculations, we are 4 klicks until visual range. That is if I don't slap you into oblivion first!" Avery replied harshly. "Stay focused on our mission and complete it ASAP! Then we can rest."  
"Yes, sir!" Adams replied.

Avery and his team of four went on. All specially trained specialists. All of them had been trained by Avery himself and they played their parts of the same missions as he did. Avery wanted a small experienced team and it was required for the element of surprise.  
The sandy desert stretched for miles the only thing keeping their bearings was a GPS, a compass and a map. The sun was reflected off the sand leading to mirages of water fooling any would-be travelers trying to make their way across the barren sand. The heat beat down on the men as they trudged through the sand. Their mouths were dry as the desert and it screamed for water. What is most surprising to them was just the silence of the desert. The only thing they could hear was the crunching of their footsteps on the sand. All life seemed to surrender to the heat. Suddenly, a small fortress loomed in the distance. It had four sniper towers in the typical square pattern. It had a tall wall topped with a barbed wire fence and only one entrance which was guarded by a large iron door. There were probably several armed guards, landmines, jumping landmines, mortars, tanks, or any other powerful weaponry that they couldn't see.

"There it is Ft. Lusionfuart. According to our intel, it holds a more powerful weapon than the atomic bomb." Avery said.

"There is no way that's possible! The atomic bomb is the best fucking weapon ever made in history." Adams replied.

"Well, not anymore. Whatever is in that fort lies what is currently the largest weapon known to man, but no one knows what it is." Avery explained.

"All right let's go have a fucking party!" Adams said while getting his weapon into a firing position. 

"No! Stick to the plan! If we attack now, they would see us from miles were lucky that haven't seen us yet. We have to attack at night, so we wait." Avery ordered.  
He was right there were no obstructions that would block the enemy from seeing them. Luckily, they had uniforms that looked very similar to the sand so as not to give their position. Avery took his binoculars out of his bag and used them to get a closer look. He looked at the towers, but he saw nobody up there. There were no searchlights or any sign of people,

"This is strange I don't see anyone in the front sniper towers," Avery said.

"That can't be intel said it was supposed to be guarded well," Adams said shocked.

"Take a look at yourself," Avery said handing the binoculars to Adams. Adams took the binoculars and looked. Sure, enough there were no signs of the enemy.

"I am going to call command to see what they know," Avery said taking out his communicator. That's what they called it anyway even if it didn't look like anything from Star Trek. It was a small box that could communicate to base from any location assuming they weren't underground.

"Houston do you copy?" Avery spoke into the communicator.

"Yes, Avery this Houston what do you need?" Houston replied.

"We have located the enemy base but there are no signs of the enemy.," Avery replied.

"Hmm, that's strange that base is supposed to be heavily guarded. Are you sure?" Houston asked.  
"I am very sure there are no signs," Avery said.

"Wait until night to make your move, better safe than sorry right? Anyway, keep updating us on your progress remember losing is not an option." Houston said as the voice cut off.

"Alright, men we wait here until dark. Keep quiet and keep low." Avery continued.

"I guessing command didn't know squat about what's going on down there," Adams said. Avery shook his head as he pondered for a bit.

"Well if there isn't anyone there it will make this mission a piece of cake." Adams continued.

"Don't forget it could be a trap it's best to wait here," Avery said. The men sat and waited in the heat.  
Time crawled by as the men waited for nightfall. After what seemed like an eternity the desert heat died down, the moon rose, and the stars started to appear one by one. The animals started to appear due to the cool air. The wild fox hunted for mice and other small rodents. Jackrabbits hopped around searching for greens to eat. Crickets, beetles, flies, mosquitoes and other bugs buzzed around only good for annoying the men.

"Alright, men you know the drill. Approach slowly and don't make a sound." Avery whispered.

The men crept forward slowly. Crawling on the ground to the base to not give up their position. The men's hearts were pounding in their chests and the adrenaline pumped in their veins as they approached the fort.  
"Alright stop here for a minute we need to open the gate before we bust in Dave can you hack it?" Avery asked.

Dave their professional hacker pulled out a black military-grade laptop and turned it on.

"Easy as pie they don't have great encryption. Ready to open on your command." Dave announced.  
"We are lucky that there no one here not at all according to intel," Adams spoke quietly.

"But there has to be someone here! Open the door!" Avery barked.

There was a click from the door, and it opened to reveal the main building. There were also tanks, guns, ammunition, helicopters, but there was no one there.

"Where the hell is the fight!" Adams yelled disappointed.

"Hmm, I smell a trap," Avery said looking around. Avery picked up his radio and spoke into it "Avery to Houston do you copy?"

"Avery this is Houston what's the situation?" Houston asked.

"We have entered the fort but there is no sign of anyone," Avery replied.

"Are you sure? Are intel informed us that there was something there."

"Well, it looks like we're in a ghost town," Avery said.

"They could all be in the main building for some reason. No that doesn't sound right. Alright, stay sharp locate the weapon and destroy it!" Houston ordered.

"Will do Houston," Avery confirmed.

"Alright men keep your eyes peeled for any hostile action," Avery ordered.

The men proceeded to the main building. It had to be at least five stories tall and it was made from hard concrete. As the men approached the tall building their hearts pounding in their chests. Avery opened the door and there was a bright flash followed by a loud "BOOM!" Avery and his men were thrown back several feet and Avery blacked out. The last he could remember was an odd swirling colorful light and everything went dark.  
When Avery opened his eyes, he saw the tall trees, brushes, ferns, grass, and plants that would typically be seen in a forest.

"How did I get here?" He thought.

He looked down at himself and noticed that he was bleeding from the stomach. He quickly grabbed his backpack and reached for the bandages. He tried to compress the wound, but it bled through the bandages. He eventually ran out of bandages and quickly realized that he would need to find help. He got up his legs wobbly, and his head dizzy, and his memory fuzzy. He took a good look around but all he could see were tall trees, odd plants, and bugs buzzing around.  
"I have no idea how I got here. How does a person get from the middle of the fucking desert to a jungle?!" He thought.  
"Awoooo!" He heard a cry of a wolf and suddenly he saw some mythical creature running toward him. It looked like a wolf, but it was made from timber. From its mouth to its legs and even its tail was made from thick wood. Its breath smelled like rotten eggs and while it just made of wood it had very sharp teeth. Avery knew from his training that if there was one wolf there was a pack and sure enough, he was surrounded by these creatures. The wolves approached Avery from all sides. Avery dropped his bag to the ground and raised his fists prepared to fight. One of the wolves tackled him to the ground hard. He was shocked at their strength. His breath escaped forcefully through his lungs. He managed to punch one of them in the face and the wolf winced and bounced back. But they bit his legs and he screamed in pain. A bear's roar could be heard, and the wolves looked up for a moment and ran off. Avery could feel himself slipping and he could barely make out the brown bear and some other yellow creature. The yellow creature spoke words, but Avery could barely comprehend anything she said. He soon slipped into unconscious sleep.  
Avery soon came to his senses. He could feel the warmth of the blanket on him, the smell of animals and he could see the wood ceiling. He tried to sit up, but pain burned around his stomach area. He noticed that the house he was in had food for every animal imaginable. Rabbits, birds, squirrels, snakes, just to name a few.

"I need to get out

here! I have no idea who these people are and what they are doing." He was about to try to get up again, but he heard a soft lovely voice.

"Oh! Good morning. I see you are still in pain." Avery turned his head to the voice and saw a yellow Pegasus with long pink main and blue eyes.

"What th the hell are you!?" Avery stammered. He scrambled to his feet but fell on the ground and yelled in pain. Fluttershy jumped in the air out of fright but soon landed to comfort Avery.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Do you need help?" Fluttershy asked reaching out a hoof for Avery.

"I don't understand. You are a horse with wings how in the world can you talk?!" Avery still trying to get away from this anomaly, but he winced with every movement that he made.

"Please stop! You're hurting yourself!" Fluttershy shouted.

This creature was correct Avery knew the more he moved the longer it would take to heal. He stopped moving for now but made sure to keep his distance. Fluttershy saw this and decided it was best to keep her distance as not to hurt this person.

"My name is Fluttershy I saw you struggling with the Timberwolves in the Everfree Forest. I had Harry scare them off and then I took you here to my home." Fluttershy explained.

Avery still couldn't believe that a Pegasus was talking to him. He trembled and tried to get up again. This time he fell in the direction of Fluttershy and he was caught by her.

Fluttershy hugged Avery and said "It's all right. You're going to be ok you just need to rest." Fluttershy helped Avery to the couch and laid him down. Avery felt better somehow but he was still jumpy.  
"I don't understand why are you so kind to me? You don't know me, and you probably never seen the kind of thing I am." Avery said confused.

"You needed help and I wasn't going to leave you," Fluttershy said smiling weekly.

Avery looked at himself and said "umm… ok, I just can't believe that I am talking to someone like you. Back where I come from a lot of people don't care about other people they don't know. It just surprises me also the fact that you're a Pegasus. At least I think that's your species."

"Yes, I am a Pegasus but just call me Fluttershy. What's your name and where do you come from?" Fluttershy asked. She was sitting on the floor, but she looked down at Avery.

"My name is Lieutenant Avery Briggs, but you can call me Avery. I am from a place called Snohomish and I am what you can call a human." Avery replied.

"Hmm, I have never heard of Snohomish. Is it a nice place?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's alright it had its problems but its home for me. Do you know where I am at?" Avery asked.

"You are in the land of Equestria. We're not too far from the town of Ponyville. It's a small town but it's nice that way. Where is Earth is it close to another city you might know?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh dam!" Avery finally figured it out. "I am on some different planet. I am from a planet called Earth." Avery said. "I cannot believe it! I am in a different world! Shit, I got to go." Avery tried to get up but Fluttershy was ready for it this time and lightly put her hoof on his chest.

"Please don't hurt yourself. You need to rest and heal." Fluttershy said. She looked down at Avery's bandage and then asked, "How did you get a wound like that?" Avery decided to tell her about his company and how he got injured.

"So, the last thing you saw was this bright light and when you wake up you were in the Everfree forest?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah I guess but I wonder what happened to the rest of my company? Did they die? Did they end up here? I should have known it was a trap. I shouldn't have made that risk." Avery said trembling.

"Avery what happened wasn't your fault it was whoever that caused the explosion. I wouldn't know what happened to the rest of your people but what's important now is you need to heal." Fluttershy said smiling a little bit.

"No, I can't! I must go! I need to get to my world!" Avery said as tried to get up but Fluttershy held him down.

"You need to rest! You can't keep hurting yourself. Do you think you're in any condition to walk? Much less go to your world? I know you care about your men Avery but if they need help and you try to go save them now. You won't make it and I don't know if I can save you. What's important right now is giving yourself time to heal." Fluttershy said holding Avery down. Avery had an impulse to knock out all the air out of Fluttershy's lungs and escape. Avery took a deep breath of air and let out.  
"Alright, Fluttershy if it's alright for me to stay here I will stay and heal," Avery said.

"Of course, it's alright you need help and your welcome to stay. Now try to get some sleep it looks like you need it." Fluttershy said smiling.

"Alright, Fluttershy umm thanks for saving me," Avery said smiling weekly.

"Of course, Avery, rest well" Fluttershy smiled. Avery closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
